


Traümen

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blindness, Dream World, Gen, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, architect, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Noah and J.J. Dorgias work as an independent duo, influencing others dreams and minds. After another easy job they are called to a mysterious mission in Japan.





	Traümen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted via mobile, I will get back to it later fixing any formatting errors that may still be there.
> 
> Based on the Inception universe, all information about the dream world was kept the same but the dream building may change with plot.

_Das Weiß (White)_

_The first characteristic of a dream was that you never knew where a dream started. It was always just there and you appeared in the middle of it, your subconscious could never remember the beginning but it could control the end._

_The color for the lack of dream, for lack of color, for lack of memory, was always white. But Noah’s world was not devoid of memory, of dream, of color; it was devoid of light._

_That’s why it was always black._

 

He designed a bridge like the one he remembered there had been near his house, he built up the garden on his former house and the chess table that used to be there, he saw a younger version of his brother, J.J., holding a dog that could only be the one from his teen years, Maxwell, it came running on his direction but before the dog arrived, his one hour ended and he slowly opened his eyes to the darkness of his world.

“Noah, wake up, we have to go.” J.J.’s voice greeted him when he woke up from his slumber. 

His brother’s voice was harsher than his subconscious J.J. on the dream, Noah should have gotten used to the voice difference from the amount of times he went in and out of the dream world, but he had no more images to relate with the voices, he had lost all his images over 10 years in the past, now he was older and J.J. was older and his voice was harsher.

“Noah?” His brother’s voice rang again, finally making Noah reach for his hand and get up from the sofa he had been laid in. He tattered around for his gloves and walked following J.J.’s footsteps, he did not need the cane inside, this was their office and he had gotten acquainted with it throughout the years. There was still snowing outside so he got help to put his coat and his boots on and followed the footsteps once more to be greeted by a loud bark from his new guide-dog, Pawn, he reached for the guiding-collar and finally felt confident enough to step outside.

The cold was cutting through his skin, so he hid his ears a bit more inside the coat and followed his dog to the airplane he could hear was waiting for them, the weather on their office building on Switzerland was colder than usual, with signs of a heil approaching from far East, he still regretted having to abandon the warmth of Australian coasts for this fortress on snow, but with their line of work, they needed to be based on a neutral country, one that was further away for the interests of Great Britain or United States, so Switzerland fit their needs perfectly when they were kindly asked to leave Australia. Kindly asked meaning, having to choose between sharing their skills with the government or be thrown in jail.

Noah heard the squishing sound of his brother’s shoes in contact with snow, probably from a new pair that J.J. had just added to his collection, some things never changed even with the years. The dog let out a loud bark, warning him it was the beginning of the stairs to enter in the airplane. He used the side of the ladder for balance and climbed up, J.J. did not turn to help because he knew it would anger Noah. They entered and the door closed behind them, the heater inside made Noah reach for his gloves and remove them as fast as he could, having them on was losing some of the feeling in one of the four senses he still had left.

A hand touched his shoulder and from the size and the gentleness of the touch he could see it was not J.J.’s.

“I don’t need help.” Noah’s voice cut the owner of the hand in the middle of an action to help him remove his coat.

“Hai.” Noah heard in return and instantly recognized that was Ochi’s voice, he rarely spoke and worked as their mission manager because J.J. had been terrible at that in the past. He felt bad of having snapped in that way to Ochi but apologizing would do them no good, the habits of their manager had always been too careful with and around him and that always made Noah’s annoyance rise even after this 5 years they had been working together.

There was nothing he could bump on in the straight airplane corridor so he went for his seat following Pawn that, baking happily, jumped on the seat besides his, pulling Noah’s hand with the guide. J.J could still be heard speaking numbers with Ochi on the back of the plane, Noah usually excluded himself on purpose of those discussions, he had no interest in the payment they would receive for any mission, he knew they still made more money than they needed and that was more than enough for him to only pick up the missions he enjoyed.

A few minutes passed before he heard his brother and Ochi assuming the seats in front of him, Pawn did not make any movement, probably already sleeping. He locked his seatbelts, and felt the plane start to move on the airport’s landing zone, that being a private jet in a private airport. This was always the worst moment on the trips to Noah, he should have asked his brother to make him dream during the start of the flight so he would not feel his arms and legs held or his hear deafened by the difference of pressure while the aircraft gained altitude. After a few seconds he realized he had closed his eyes in fear of losing one more of his senses, an action useless and stupid, closing his eyes did not make any difference, anything he could see was and would always be empty dark spaces. While he was not on the dream world.

J.J. began speaking as soon as the jet reached the stable altitude and the difference of pressure stopped. “So, what’s the mission this time, Ochi?”

There was a pause before Ochi’s deep lifeless voice began, for Noah his voice always sounded devoid of any emotion, like no passion or fear ever hit him, even when he entered with them on the dream world, it always had the same monotonous ring on it. “I do not know the details but it is from someone that heard about the success our last mission.”

The last mission they had was not something Noah would call a success, it was going to Germany to discover why a young man had felt into deep coma without any medical explanations and to get him out of it. It was  easier than normally, in Noah’s opinion, since the man, Akutagawa Jirou, was already on a form of deep sleep they did not need to use any tranquilizer on him. Noah entered on the dream alone at first and investigated the man’s subconscious world, it was filled with childish colors and looked like to be the representation of an amusement park, before he could find the dream owner or to reach the real meaning of that dream, Jirou’s subconscious instantly attacked, making Noah die on the dream world and wake up.

After the first failed try, Noah turned the amusement park in the format of maze and got  J.J. back on it with him, whom would be in charge of finding Jirou’s subconscious self presence, while avoiding the other presences his mind built, and Noah would need to discover what was behind that amusement park and why did he look so awkward and unreal, even for a dream.

It took less than 2 minutes on the real world, and 24 minutes on the dream world, for Noah to find the issue. That amusement park was build on empty walls, none of the toys worked or were able to be played in and when he discovered, it was easy to find the place to where the walls conjoined and destroy them, unraveling Jirou had trapped himself up in the dream world to not need to face the troubles of the real one. When he left the dream, Jirou woke up crying and Noah left the room they had been in understanding more that he wanted, the man’s reasons to trap himself there.

Trapping their own conscience in the dream world was something that passed through Noah’s head constantly, he could see again in the dream world and that would be enough for him if he could make himself to believe that was reality. But he could not, and the fact he could not was what turned him into the best dream architect in the world. Every single person that had the ability to enter and manipulate another person’s dreams always had a totem, an object from the real world that was personal and unique to each and would have a different action on the dream world then on the real world and like that they could differentiate what was real from what wasn’t. Noah did not need a totem, because for him was simple, if he could see, he was on the dream world.

\---------------

“Do not waste our time with useless travels, Ochi, if you are not sure we are even going to accept the mission.” J.J.’s loud voice took Noah out of his thoughts.

“The contractor this time, payed half the price we would normally charge only for having us visit them, so I supposed it was worth the trip.” Ochi answered.

For someone to pay that amount of money just for them to talk with him, not even accept the mission, could only be two options, both equally based on desperation, or the person was desperate for himself and for someone he cherished well being, or, the worst option, the person was desperate to destroy someone else’s well being. 

They would instantly refuse the second option but the first had it’s problems, if it was a person needing service for itself, easy, but if it was for someone else’s they would step again on a very thin line of choice and stepping on that line was what made them get kicked from Australia in the first place. Noah was not sure if it was his apprehensiveness or the curiosity for the mission that were priority on his head. They did not discuss anything during the 15 hour flight, Noah passed most of his time elaborating labyrinths on his mind, those he would, probably, use if they would accept this mission.

\------------

When the plane landed Noah had a slight headache, for having forgotten to ask J.J. to put him to sleep during the depressurization once more. He removed his seatbelts and stood up on the small corridor, stretching his arms and legs after the long trip, J.J. was just waking up and he could hear the flipping of pages that signalized Ochi had been reading in front of them. J.J. snapped out of his waking up state with a loud grunt and the noises from the high heeled shoes of the flight attendant could be heard, announcing she was bringing in their breakfast. Noah hated to eat on air so he always asked for the food to be delivered after they landed.

He finished drinking his vanilla mochaccino just after he was done with the chocolate cereal that had been his favorite since childhood, J.J. always went out of his way to import those from Australia because he knew it were Noah’s favorites.

He touched the clock on his left arm, noticing it was past 8pm on Switzerland time so close to midday on Japan, where they had just landed. They always attended clients on their airplane, where they were still protected by the international diplomacy laws, they would just leave the plane if it was needed, normally it would be asked for the client to bring whoever would get the dream examined to them.

The first thing Noah noticed about their possible client was the perfume, it was a very strong fragrance, strong and spicy and when the guest started to speak, he realized the perfume matched perfectly with its voice. 

“So you all are the dream manipulators?” The guest’s steps were as quiet as his voice and he spoke as he was whispering every word, his japanese accent was stronger than Ochi’s and very different.

“I thought it was a sign of politeness to introduce yourself first.” J.J. mocked.

He heard the guest approaching before he introduced himself. “My name is Oshitari Yuushi and this is my associate, Mr. Kabaji. Offering me a drink would also be a sign of politeness, sir.” In a closer range, Noah could discern perfectly the smoothness of the guest’s voice, enveloped in a falseness that he could not quite pinpoint where it came or how it passed that to him, this was the kind of man that thought a lot before he spoke anything, Noah thought.

“I am Noah Dorgias, this is my brother, J.J. Dorgias and our manager with whom you already spoken. We just had a 15 hour flight without any information on which mission would you want us to do, so if you could seat and clarify it would be great.” He spoke, normally he let Ochi take care of introducing, but he could feel this man was different and was searching for some kind of mental confrontation.

He heard Oshitari take a seat in one of the chairs that had been put beside their group, but the other man that was with him did not sit down. He had rly loud steps but Noah did not feel any disputing aura from him, he seemed more friendly than Oshitari.

“It very much interests me how does a blind man is the most famous dream manipulator in the world, from what I heard from this kind of job you would need an amazing attention to details.” Oshitari spoke in a way he made the insult not sound like one.

Noah felt J.J. got up from his chair to shout at the guest’s face but he interrupted his brother. “My blindness comes from a pure anatomical cause what means that…” He was stopped mid sentence by Oshitari.

“Mr. Dorgias, I am a doctor I know what an anatomical blindness is.” The whispering voice started to annoy Noah even more.

“So if you know what it is you know that I am blind because of issues in my photoreceptor cells, my optical nerve works perfectly so I can still process images, I only do not receive them from my eyes so any dream image that enters directly on my consciousness I can see it.” Noah’s voice sounded a bit more arrogant than he planned, but that did not seem to affect the guest. J.J. was still standing up in front, so close to losing his temper against Oshitari.

“Thats impressive, it means you can see perfectly inside your brain, like that any new images you want to add on the brain you just dream about them, amazing.” Oshitari said. For Noah, a bit of the falseness that was present before on the voice, disappeared, and now he noticed it was because this man sounded deeply uncomfortable with himself, even with his preposterous way of speech.

“Go straight to the point, Oshitari, or you can leave, you already pissed me off enough.” J.J. said, still clearly holding his anger.

“Alright, I shall tell you what s my reason to calling you here. It is not mainly my problem, I just came to accompany my friend here and help him express what is the exact problem.” The falseness completely disappeared from Oshitari’s voice, now it was filled with something Noah would read as very close to sorrow or sadness, the guest took a pause, before continuing. “Our friend, mine and Mr. Kabaji’s, he suffered a really big change, in a way he left his previous personality completely and it's avoiding every single contact with humanity. We suspect that…” Oshitari took another deep breath. “We suspect that he discovered something related to his family, since his father passed away not long ago, and his view of the world got destroyed by that secret. We need you to enter his mind and discover what made him change so much and, if it's possible, bring him back to what he was.”

The change of tone from the arrogant man that was clear, there was a thoughtfulness and a deep sadness on the voice now and even the man beside him was breathing loudly than before. He could see this was more serious than they were letting out but before Noah could speak to ask for more details, the man beside Oshitari spoke. It was a very deep voice with an less accentuated japanese accent, the voice was filled with sadness and regret and Noah felt the mood shift only from hearing it. “We need your help to bring Atobe-san back.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time in a while that I post a fic without a clear plotline or ideas for an end. I don't know how this will continue or when, so any commenting, request, ask, discussion about it would help a lot and influence the speed this is going to be updated.


End file.
